


A new adventure begins

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I didn't even know what fandom was!, really badly written, sorry - Freeform, this was written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Megan Worden finds the TARDIS and Clara and then they save the Doctor.





	A new adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this fic but I need the points and am posting even the oldest things I had in my laptop for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom. Prompt: Loosing something and finding it again. 
> 
> Really, this sucks. The main character is such a Mary Sue I'm ashamed of myself.

Megan Worden was only a normal girl without anything special at all. That night she was walking through the streets of London without knowing that her life was going to change forever. While passing in front of the London eye she saw someone running in front of her. Full of curiosity she decided to follow it.

_"It's late in the night who could be running through the streets at this time?"_

She didn't realize that she was running until she had to stop and hide in a corner because she didn't want to get caught. She observed better the person she had in front of her. It was a girl, she was standing in front of an old blue police box and yelling at it like it was a person. She was trying everything to open the door and Megan had a feeling like she had to do something to stop her.

“Come on! I know you don't like me but the Doctor is in danger! I have to help him I need to take a gun or something and make a plan to save him!” she was yelling at the door while punching it. She tried to open the door with a key but it didn't work then tried snapping her fingers, pulling, pushing, kicking and punching the door but nothing worked. Megan had a strange feeling and without realizing what she was doing she came out of her hiding place and snapped her fingers. The door opened suddenly like a strange power had taken control of her body, making her do strange things. It was like he knew exactly what to do. The girl turned around and stared at her.

“Who are you?”

“Megan Worden, my name is Megan Worden. I'm human.”

 _"Why did I say that? Of course I'm human!"_ she asked herself. Then she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Who are you then?”

“My name is Clara Oswald and I travel with the Doctor, he is an alien and he is in danger I need to save him. Would you help me? It looks like the TARDIS listens to you, even if I don’t know why”

“Who is the TARDIS? What are you saying about aliens? I don't get it I'm so confused right now”

Clara looked at that girl without understanding what she could be, but there was no time, so she grabbed her arm and pushed her into the TARDIS. Megan observed her while she was trying to drive it. She was touching every single control, swift and button on the console trying to make it move. Then suddenly she heard a voice in her head and freezed immediately where she was.

_"Stop touching everything stupid human I'm not going anywhere without my thief!"_

_"Who are you why i can hear you in my head?"_ she tried to ask using her mind.

 _"You can hear me?"_ she nodded cautiously _"I'm the TARDIS and you are inside me at the moment"_ she looked around the room she was in, it looked weirdly like a space ship. She supposed she must be dreaming.

 _"You are bigger in the inside"_ she told the voice in her head, knowing it was obvious. She was strangely calm.

 _"Aren't you scared? Someone is talking in your head!"_ she nodded again.

" _I don't know, I think it's ok"_ then suddenly she had realized that she was in an alien spaceship so she had convinced herself that she must be dreaming.

 _"You know where my thief is?"_ asked the TARDIS in her head. She was confused.

_"Who is your thief? It's that Doctor she was talking about?"_

_"Yes it's him!"_ answered excited the spaceship. She nodded and pointed at Clara.

_"She says he is in danger if you are a spaceship maybe you could help us to get where he is and save him"_

_“You are right! We must save him! You have to drive me where he is"_

"Me? But I have no idea how to drive you! Or where this Doctor may be” This last thing she said out loud and she realized that Clara was looking at her weirdly.

 _"It's fine I'll show you"_ Answered the TARDIS guiding her to the console, her hands moving between levers and buttons under Clara’s surprised gaze.

And that's how Megan adventure begun. Without knowing that she wasn't dreaming, she followed the instructions given by the TARDIS and drove it until she landed in another spaceship where this Doctor was imprisoned.

It was satisfying to know they had found the Doctor again and he was not lost somewhere in space.

After saving the Doctor’s ass from the aliens that had imprisoned  him, they went back to the TARDIS and she wanted to listen to how the Doctor had been trying to save the Earth when he had been captured and how Clara had lost him and tried to go back to him without using the TARDIS that had been stubborn and didn’t want to open the door for her.

Then she told the Doctor how the TARDIS had talked to her and taught her to drive her to save him and he was impressed. Apparently, no one could actually interface with the TARDIS psychic link and she was a unique thing.

It was only after scanning her that the Doctor realized who she really was and helped her get herself back. She was a Time lady. She was the Mentalist. Apparently, she had disappeared centuries ago and had been living like a human on Earth, forgetting about her powers and about her past. She had locked her memories in the little pocket watch she had always with her and she could now live on her own or follow the Doctor.

She remembered him as a child on Gallifrey now and she knew she would stay with him. They were not friends, but they could be, and he was what was closer to home that she could get.

She was happy to have found him again. They were going to have fun. Also, Clara was really cute and she would like to get to know her better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done if you got through that! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
